dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 41
October 7, 2014 The Witching Hour Returns with new Base Items, Feats, and Styles! All hell has broken loose in the streets of Gotham City and inside The Midnight Masquerade Nightclub! Go to the East End safehouse in Gotham City and speak to the Phantom Stranger (Heroes) or the Tap Room in Burnley and speak to Tala (Villains) to receive further instructions. Each day of the event, look for The Witching Hour in the Mission Journal to complete and earn Spooky Bites! To queue for The Midnight Masquerade, go into the On Duty UI and look under the Events Tab. The mission and the event are available to players at or above Level 10. The Vault has gotten a bit spookier during The Witching Hour Event. Don’t be afraid to check it out! Shop Skeets’ Boo-tique for the latest in scare-wear, tricks, treats, and creepy items for your Base or League Hall. Survival: Trigon’s Prison Survival Mode is back again for its second installment. This time it’s HELL. Here is your chance to prove you have what it takes to survive. Think the last run was just a fluke? Well now you get a second chance to dethrone the sweet 16 from Survival: Oan Sciencells. In Survival Trigon's Prison you face your greatest challenge yet. Fight for unique style rewards awarded only to those with the most dedication on the field of battle! Players can queue for the Survival Mode from the Event tab if they meet the CR requirement. New this season: *New Awesome, Trigon-themed, shirts for rounds 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 *New Trigon-themed Base items (some perfect for your League Hall) *20 total rounds now *New Unique rewards for rounds 12, 14, 16, 18, and 20 Requirements: *8 Players *Combat Rating: 106 Link Death Link Death allows players a ten minute grace period to log back into the game where they left off if they disconnected from the game. We have also made improvements to exiting the game in general for both PC and Playstation players. Details are contained in the notes below. PVP Season 3! Game Update 41 brings PvP Season 3 to DCUO! This includes: *2 New Style Sets **'Gotham Knight' inspired by Nightwing for Heroes **'Vengeful Surgeon' inspired by Hush for Villains *'Infinite Soder Cola in PVP Arenas'! **Look for the Soder Cola Infinite on the PvP Vendors in the Watchtower and in the Hall of Doom. *'PvP Stat Balance'! **If a player is un-geared or under-geared while in a PvP arena, any stat that doesn't meet minimum entry requirements is automatically increased to the minimum based on your current role! *See Notes below for more! Armory Imprint Options! Players can now save and load different aspects of an armory without affecting the other parts! Available now after imprinting a build are two new menus, Imprint Menu and Activate Menu. These menus offer further control over armory changes without having to rework the whole armory! See the notes below for further details! Trade Improvements! With Game Update 41, we have made improvements to Trade. An enforced delay has been added to trades after the contents of the trade have changed before it can be accepted. Loot Notification Improvements! Loot that is acquired while obscured by a full-screen UI will now be notified in the Heads-Up-Display, (HUD) once that UI is closed. Additionally, the loot notification UI will now display up to three pieces of acquired loot at once! New Legend Guy Gardner! Become a dangerous competitor in the Legends PvP arena as Guy Gardner! Willpower and rage never looked so good. Now available on the Marketplace! *Members may purchase this item in game for 100 Marks of Legend on a per character basis. *Members and non-members may purchase this item in the Marketplace. *The Marketplace version of this item is redeemable for every character on the account, and it is not tradeable. Alerts *Arkham Asylum **Scarecrow will now grant players the credit and loot they deserve when they defeat him quickly. Armory *Armory Imprint Options **Available now after imprinting a build are two new menus, Imprint Menu and Activate Menu *All **Players will still have the option to imprint or activate the entire armory. *Appearance **This includes the appearances and the currently equipped weapon's weapon mastery styles. *Traits & Loadouts **This includes all Skill points, Power Points, load-out, and current role the player is in. *Equipment **This is only gear. If a weapon cannot be used by the player at the time, it will leave whatever is currently in the player's weapon slot. Collections *Ellis Memorial Convalescent House - Gotham **Fixed a collection node that was hidden so well no one could collect it. Challenge *Circe’s Stronghold **Fixed an issue where the boss was not dropping all of the items they should have been. Duos *Tunnel of Lust **Lust Fanatic Statues can now be correctly targeted on their chest. *Ruined Cathedral **Adjusted the fire field damage to be based off Smoldering Wrath's level. The damage amount should roughly the same; it's simply calculated in a different manner. Headquarters *Hall of Doom **Fixed an issue where some teleporters in the Hall of Doom could be displaced. Items *Penguin Gun-brella Trinket **The umbrella for the trinket should now be visible. **Fixed an issue where the umbrella would sometimes be rotated incorrectly for players using particular weapon types. *Symbol of Power has been updated to the Symbol of Power I Legends *The damage absorption gained when using Catwoman's Smoke Cloud is now properly removed after a number of hits or the 10 second duration is reached. *Circe **Fixed an issue with Circe's Captivating Clone's Explosion ability. This ability will no longer pulse a knockdown, which was resulting in some players breaking out multiple times to no effect. **Captivating Clone now has a slightly increased power cost and cool-down. *Capped the damage on all reflection abilities to 400, this affects Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, Cheetah, and Catwoman. *Fixed an issue where Saint Walker and Kyle Rayner’s Lanterns would sometimes show up incorrectly. Link Death *Link Death allows players a ten minute grace period to log back into the game where they left off if they disconnected from the game. *When a player has gone Link dead, the player will have “Disconnected” displayed next to their name and will remain visible to other players. **Players are still detected as in game in this state and therefore can be interacted with. This includes but is not limited to: ***A player can be rallied while link dead. ***A player can be attacked while link dead. *Once returning to the game a player will see LINKDEAD under their character's name in Character Create. **Players must log back into the game with their link dead character before logging into another character on the account. *Players will be placed back as they were before when logging back in from this state. Players will remain a member of a group if they were in a group when they went link dead. **Players can still be kicked if Link Dead *'10-minute Link Death' **An ungraceful disconnect from the game results in a 10 minute Link Death. **'Causes' ***Network disconnection ***Power disconnection ***PS4 button then Close Application ***PS3 button and Quit ***"X" top left of a PC windowed client ***Client crash ***Server zone crash *'10-second graceful exit' **A graceful disconnect from the game results in a 10 second “Link Death.” **This only occurs if you are in combat while trying to exit the game and you choose to exit the game "Now". **'Causes' ***On PC, using "Exit Game" while in combat, then selecting "Exit Now". ***On Playstation, using "Disconnect" while in combat, then selecting "Disconnect Now". Marketplace *Playstation 3 Only – Fixed a bug in the Marketplace where purchasing an item would stop all sounds but background music and cause the game to lag. Missions *The mission, Take Heart, has been disabled and has now been removed from characters that already had it. Mods *Tactical Mods **Core Strength's tooltip has been updated to state that your character always gains 10% damage when it is active. Movement Modes *Super Speed **Inertial Flywheel ***The extra horizontal speed boost for Super Speed users when holding Inertial Flywheel has been removed when in combat stance, similar to how Acrobat's Glide Line ability will not activate when in combat stance. ***Out of combat stance, the extra speed boost for Inertial Flywheel remains. *Flight **Low Pressure will now properly hit your target when they are above your character. **Low Pressure will now also ground your target for 3 seconds. Operations *Artifacts from the Past **Big Barda and Mantis no longer briefly reappear after the initial cut scene in the League Hall ends. Powers *'General' **The following super powers grounding effect has been normalized to last 3 seconds: ***Cryo-Foam, Mesmerizing Lasso, Grapple Line Attack, and Tornado Pull. **Corrected an issue where Blocking immediately out of a Dodge Roll resulted in the Dodge Roller being unable to be Block Broken for a split second. **Mesmerizing Lasso, when used in Tank Role, will now taunt a single target and is more powerful than standard Tank Role taunts. *Gadgets **Triggering additional damage with EMP Pulse or Paralyzing Dart using Advanced Mechanics will now inflicts a Block Breaker. *Celestial **Curse and Cleansed Curse will no longer trigger after the first tick of damage if the target is not attacking *Fire **Corrected an issue where Flame Cascade, Mass Detonation and Fireburst were vulnerable for a full three seconds rather than matching their now much faster activation times. **Fireburst, Flame Cascade and Mass Detonation will now trigger a Block Breaker while Volatility is active. *Nature **Briar and Harvest will now trigger a Block Breaker when activating the power refund Advanced Mechanic. *Electricity **Voltaic Bolt and Arc Lightning will now trigger a Block Breaker when activating the power refund Advanced Mechanic. *'Advanced Mechanics Burst Improvements' **Fire ***The following improvements were implemented to improve Fire's performance against weak enemies and those with low health. ***Volatility is now an effect that is applied to yourself, rather than enemies and increases the damage of certain abilities. Volatility only needs to be applied once and no longer needs to be stacked. ***Thermal Absorption will restore power while you have Volatility as well as against Burning enemies. ***Reduced the base power cost of Mass Detonation and Fireburst. **Nature ***The following improvements were implemented to improve Nature's performance against weak enemies with low health. ***Savage Growth now applies a knockdown to multiple enemies in an AOE radius rather than one enemy in front of you. ***Briar: In addition to its existing effects, Briar now also stuns and causes a small amount of damage instantly in a radius around the target. Enemies not yet afflicted with Poison Spores from Briar take significant damage if Briar triggers the power refund mechanic. ***Harvest: In addition to its existing effects, Harvest now also stuns enemies in a radius around the target. **Electricity ***The following improvements were implemented to improve Electricity's performance against weak enemies with low health. ***Electroburst: Now applies a knockdown to multiple enemies in an AOE radius rather than one enemy in front of you. ***Arc Lightning: The lightning now stuns as it courses through enemies. Enemies not yet afflicted with Electrified or Electro-charged power interactions take additional damage if Arc Lightning triggers the power refund mechanic. **Light ***Adjustments were made to allow Light players to sustain their high damage capabilities over time making them comparable to the other advanced mechanics. The mechanic utilizes the Dazed power interaction in combination with abilities in the Assault tree. ***Spikequake: The following tray powers recover a portion of their cost if used immediately and repeatedly against Dazed enemies: ****Chainsaw, Whip Thrash, Light Claws, Fan, Snap Trap, Boxing, Grasping Hand and Hand Clap. ***Chompers: The following tray powers recover a portion of their cost if used immediately and repeatedly against Dazed enemies: ****Chainsaw, Whip Thrash, Light Claws, Fan, Snap Trap, Boxing, Grasping Hand and Hand Clap. ***Increased the cool down of the following abilities by one second or less to prevent triggering the power refund mechanic if you clip a power with itself: ****Chainsaw, Whip Thrash, Light Claws, Fan, Snap Trap, Boxing, Grasping Hand and Hand Clap. PVP *'Counter Mechanics' **Players can no longer gain counter immunity from player opponents who have counter immunity themselves. **Blocking now adds 46,317 Toughness. *Controller Defense De-buffs now reduce Toughness by 3800. *Corrected an issue with the Moon map that prevented queuing until you were level 30 even though it became visible at level 5. *Player pets now have their level adjusted in PvP to be relative to player's PvP Combat Rating. *When entering a PvP Arena, Supercharge is now set to 0. *When exiting a PvP Arena, Supercharge is restored to its previous value. *Fixed an issue where Supercharge was not being restored correctly with Legends PvP and Iconic Anomalies. Season 3 *'General' *Gadgets **Intimidation no longer stuns bosses or other players in PvP arenas. *'Passive Effects in PvP': **Please note these changes only affect player versus player combat. **Non-field DoT damage durations longer than five seconds have been reduced to five seconds when used against players. **Location based area effect damage over time effects such as fields and auras have had their damage reduced and normalized as if they were five seconds in duration when used against players. **Passive damage effects such as damage reflection and automatic damage from weapon buffs have also been normalized in the same manner when used against players. **Affected abilities are listed below: *Legends PVP **Smoke Cloud, Blood Curse, Poisoned Slash, Bracer Deflection *Iconic **Amazonium Deflection, Heat Vision *Superspeed **Phase Dodge *Celestial **Divine Light, Corrupted Divine Light, Corrupted Retribution, Corrupted Wrath of the Presence, Blight, Cleansed Blight, Curse, Cleansed Curse, Malediction, Cleansed Malediction, Plague, Cleansed Plague, Cursed Idol *Earth **Debris Field, Totem *Electricity **Electrocute, Flux, Overcharge, Electroburst, Electrogenesis, Voltaic Bolt *Fire **Burning Determination, Fireball, Wildfire, Enflame, Flashpoint, Immolation, Inferno, Meteor, Overheat, Stoke Flames, Eternal Flame, Fireball Barrage, Reignition *Gadgets **Cryo-field, Cryo-Foam, Fear Gas_(Power), Intimidation, Napalm Grenade, Stasis Field **Reduced the amount of Healing caused by Corrupted Benediction and Cleansed Malediction in Healing role while in PvP Arenas. *Ice **Cold Snap, Ice Bash, Reflection, Winter Ward, Arctic Gust, Avalanche, Bitter Winds, Freeze Wave, Glacier Flash, Shatter Restraints, Wintry Tempest, Blizzard, Deep Freeze, Snow Devil *Light **Chompers, Spikequake, Strafing Run, Light Barrier *Mental **Mass Terror, Menace, Phatom Flames, Bastion, Pyrokinesis, Thought Bubble **Reflect Pain is now limited to reflecting 25% of incoming damage. *Nature **Briar, Harvest, Savage Growth, Thorn Burst, Vine Lash, Swarm *Quantum **Warped Reality, Gravity Well, Event Horizon *Rage **Galling Eruption, Violence, Redirected Rage **The Berserk supercharge ability has been reduced in PvP arenas to now echo back 25% of your outgoing damage. **Reduced the amount of Healing caused by Remorseless Recovery in Tank role while in PvP Arenas. *Sorcery **Circle of Destruction, Circle of Protection, Condemn, Karmic Backlash, Weapon of Destiny, Shard of Life, Soul Well *'PvP Counter Roles' **The "counter role" mechanic in PvP, for example Controllers beating Healers, has been removed. Because of this, the Confidence damage buff is no longer applied and role specific debuffs have been removed. **Role specific debuffing effects have been removed from the following movement mode abilities: **Acrobatics ***Forward Flip Attack, Throwing Knives, Zip Tie Attack **Flight ***Downdraft, Swoop Attack, Whirlwind Attack **Superspeed ***Cyclone Push, Tornado Pull, Vortex Trap *'Damage Prevention in PvP' **Normal shielding effects now reduce damage by 25% instead of 100% in PvP Arenas. **This affects the following abilities: ***Blessing, Corrupted Blessing, Gemstone Shield, Neural Neutralizer, Reflection, Winter Ward, Bitter Winds, Shatter Restraints, Hard Light Shield, Light Barrier, Grandeur, Telekinetic Shield, Swarm Shield, Quantum Tunneling, Time Bubble, Redirected Rage and Boon of Souls. **The following supercharge abilities have also had their damage prevention effects reduced to 25%: ***Consecrated Ground, Sacrifice, Group Transducer and Ice Elemental. *'PvP and Gear' **PvE gear is now disabled in PvP arenas. **Only PvP gear may be used in PvP arenas. ***Note: Disabled weapons still allow you to attack and perform all combos you know for that weapon. But, you don't gain any of the stats from a disabled weapon. **There is now a single set of PvP gear for each PvP CR level that is shared for all roles. **PvP gear now features a new Prismatic socket that accepts all normally colored stat mods. **PvP gear no longer awards a socket bonus for slotting a mod of a certain color. **Slot specific sockets have been removed from PvP gear. **PvP weapons now use their full DPS value, rather than adding a large amount of Precision. *'Infinite Cola in PvP Arenas' **Look for the Soder Cola Infinite on the PvP Vendors in the Watchtower and in the Hall of Doom. This infinitely refreshing cola never runs dry but can only be used in PvP arena. *'Healing Supercharges in PvP' **Supercharge abilities that restore Health and/or Power have been reduced in strength when used in PvP arenas. **This change affects: ***Envelop, Invigorate, Eternal Flame, Anesthetic, Battle Drone, Hibernation, Group Shielding, Bastion, Convalesce, Event Horizon, Regeneration, Closed Loop, Infuriate and Transcendence. *'Tanks in PvP' **Earth ***When in Tank role, using any super power in a PvP arena increases maximum Health by 1.45 Health per point of Dominance instead of a bonus to Defense, Toughness and a flat damage reduction. ***Aftershocks now reduce damage by 25% in PvP arenas. **Fire ***When in Tank role, using any super power in a PvP arena increases maximum Health by 1.45 Health per point of Dominance and grants a 65% increase in Healing received. **Rage ***When in Tank role, Rage users increase maximum Health by 1.45 Health per point of Dominance when using any super power near an enemy instead of two Health for every three Dominance for each enemy. ***In PvP arenas, Relentless Anger and Severe Punishment now heal back 25% of damage taken rather than 100%. *'Healers in PvP' **A Healer's healing is now strengthened by 25% in PvP arenas instead of 65%. *'Controllers in PvP' **Controllers in PvP arenas no longer receive a Vitalization increase while in PvP arenas. *'Advanced Damage Mechanics in PvP' **Electricity ***When in Damage role in PvP arenas, Electricity users gain Interrupt vulnerability when triggering the Power restoration mechanic and always when using Voltaic Bolt. **Gadgets ***When in Damage role in PvP arenas, Gadgets users gain Interrupt vulnerability when triggering the Power restoration mechanic. **Nature ***When in Damage role in PvP arenas, Nature users gain Interrupt vulnerability when triggering the Power restoration mechanic and always when using Harvest. *'PvP Stat Minimums' **If a player is un-geared or under-geared while in a PvP arena, any stat that doesn't meet minimum entry requirements is automatically increased to the minimum based on your current role. **Minimum stat thresholds are based on wearing fully modded PvP CR 96 gear and enough skill points to get the majority of the role specific stat bonuses from the 5th and 6th rows of the weapon trees. *'Gear' **With the 3rd season of PvP we have created role-agnostic gear. This means each piece of gear has all the relevant stats on it for every role. There is only one set of gear for each appearance, and it will be appropriate for DPS, Tank, Healer and Control roles. *'Rewards' **For season 3 of PvP we have updated the rewards for winning and losing a PvP arena, they are as follows: **For winning an Arena or Legends Match ***200 Marks of Valor and 2 Marks of Legend ***A chance receiving an additional reward from a large list of items containing PvP Task items and Base Items, and the Exceptional Recovery Kit! **For losing an Arena or Legends Match ***100 Marks of Valor and 1 Mark of Legend ***No additional reward chance Raid *Necropolis: Relics of Urgrund **When using the one-handed ancient Urgrund weapon, the appearance of the assisting swords will no longer force other pets (such as Brick or Baby Boo) to disappear. *League Hall: Lockdown **The rifle will always fall to the ground if it was fired in the air. **Adjusted the dropped Rifle to be properly picked up by the person securing it. **Ice artifact effect will now more reliably trigger its frost effect. Styles *The female Kryptonian Commander Shirt styles will now display the Superman logo correctly. UI *Healing over time effects will no longer display a green "Heart" icon when active. This is to keep them from preventing the display of a red "Heart" icon, which messages Healing debuffs. *Fixed a bug with the Armory UI that prevented players from reassigning an armory slot if it has been assigned to the 16th build. Visual *Doctor Light's Photon Burst attack now has more appropriate visual effects. Weapons *Hand Blast **Explosive Shot Mastery will now properly increment the combo counter. Category:Game Update